An exciting summer
by jacquisup
Summary: Sequel of 'The new werewolf' It's summer time and they're busy. Busy having fun, homework, full moons and taking after the marauders.
1. Chapter 1

12/7/18-12/24/18

Sequel to The new werewolf

An exciting summer

Chapter 1

Harry was looking at a letter he got from a few DA members. It was the middle of July and he got his OWL grades earlier this morning but hasn't seen them yet.

"OK, let's see what we got." he said opening the envelope.

 **Transfiguration** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **Potions** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **History of Magic** \- Dreadful

 **Charms** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **DADA** \- Outstanding

 **Divination** \- Poor

 **Care of Magical Creatures** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **Herbology** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **Astronomy** \- Acceptable.

"Not bad in my opinion." he said shrugging. He then heard a knock on his door. He looked up and smiled.

"What's up? Did you need something?" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering if I could see your OWLS." said Sirius with Remus nodding.

"Go nuts." he said.

While they looked at his grades they weren't surprised at what he got at DADA.

"That's actually not bad. My best was always history. And I hate it!" he said.

"Who doesn't? I swear Dumbledore needs to get a new Professor." Harry said shaking his head.

"You can say that again." Remus said.

"Hey, maybe you should take care of it Sirius. And Remus get back to DADA. You're my favorite Professor with that." he said.

"Honestly, I was pretty close to saying that." Sirius said. "Binns falls asleep the entire class!"

"Same here." Harry said nodding.

"I wonder who's going to be Defense this year?" Remus said.

Harry shrugged. "I'll tell you this, I'm tempted to get my team back this year."

"So do it, ask Dumbledore if you can get your team back." Remus said. He sighed.

"I've been getting a lot of owls from them asking me to do this year."

"Why don't you get some of your team mates. When they come here we can decide what to do. Sound good?" Sirius said.

He nodded. "Alright. Let's get Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna."

They were under the Fidelius charm now so he tried not to owl that much. They had Dumbledore as their secret keeper.

"Now let's hope Hermione's with Ron."

So he headed over to the flew networks and waited for an answer hopefully.

"Harry?" Ron said.

"Hi, is Hermione with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I wanna talk to you, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna about something." "Are you saying our team might be back this year?" he asked excited.

"Maybe. I talked to Sirius about it and told me to talk about it with you guys." he answered.

"Alright see you in a few minutes."

"OK." Then he did the same thing with Luna and Neville.

Chapter 2

A few minutes later they were sitting in the living room with a snack. "OK guys, you all want our team back this year right?"

Everyone nodded and smiled. "Remus got me some books for an early birthday present."

Since Voldemort was back Dumbledore had said it would be safer for Harry if he took the trace off him. So he went to the Minister and after what happened a few months ago he agreed with him.

Remus and Sirius had been training him a bit over the summer. Dumbledore has been coming over to help also. Except full moons, that's when he takes a break. It's a full moon in a week so he was going easy with it. Sirius was an auror before he was in Azkaban so that helped a lot.

"OK, so Dumbledore talked the minister into taking off my trace because a war is coming." Everyone nodded.

"Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore have been training me a bit all summer to." he said. "And Sirius was an auror before what happened. So he's been teaching me what he can. I got my aperation license last week to."

Everyone was surprised Harry had his license. "So, do you want me to try and get you like the three of them are doing me at school? We can tell Dumbledore about it. He found out last year, so he probably will let us keep doing it."

Everyone agreed with his idea. A few minutes later they heard something coming from the fireplace. It was Dumbledore coming to check on them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"They had been trying to talk Harry into getting their group back this year." Remus said.

"Ahh, I see. So, are we coming back?" he asked smiling.

"If it's alright with you." Harry said.

"Well, it's fine with me. Still going to the Room of Requirements I'm guessing?"

Harry nodded. "Yup, that's the idea. You still have your coins?"

"I do." Ron said.

"Same here." Hermione said.

"All set here." said Ginny.

"I keep it with me." Luna said smiling.

"I got it in my nightstand." Neville said.

"Alright, looks like we're good to go."

"What are they?" Sirius asked.

"It was Hermione's idea. She made coins that would vibrate and tell them the next meeting. She came up with it from the Dark Mark actually." Harry said while she turned bright red.

"That's a really good idea." Remus said. Sirius nodded.

"Who's teaching DADA this year?" Neville asked.

"Professor Snape. The old potions master, Professor Slughorn-"

"SLUGHORN IS BACK?!" Sirius and Remus asked loudly.

Harry winced for a second from the noise. Then they grind sheepishly saying sorry.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes he's back. If I remember correctly, you're mother Lily was his favorite student. Am I right?"

"Ohhh yeah. He loved her." Sirius and Remus laughed a little.

"I think Snape was his second favorite."

"Alright, let's split up. You can't tell anyone where we are. Got it?" he said glaring at everyone. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore shivered for a second.

"What?"

"Evans' glare." Sirius said. "She glared at us a lot while we were at school and Dumbledore when we were done."

A few minutes later everyone was heading home and excited to see what Harry's teaching this year. He had them owl the other members for him.

Chapter 3

It had been a week and Ron and Hermione were in the basement at home waiting for Harry and Remus to switch places. Sure enough they were starting to transform so Sirius, Ron and Hermione were in their animagus form.

They played around with them for a bit and Harry and Remus were running around. Sirius, Ron and Hermione tried to keep them busy.

Finally they were done. Sirius went over to check on Remus while Ron and Hermione went over to Harry. He was lying on his back tired.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked while he helped him sit up.

He nodded. "Yeah, just tired as usual." he said while he and Remus stood up.

Sirius and Remus went over to Harry to see how he's doing. "I'm fine. I've felt worse, trust me." They all nodded and headed upstairs.

Harry went up for a nap after Sirius cleaned him up a bit. A week later Harry was just sitting there reading a DADA book while Sirius and Remus played chess. He sighed and the other two looked at him.

"What's wrong pup?" Sirius asked.

"Just bored. How did we stand being under the Fidelius charm when I was a baby?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue." Sirius said.

"Wanna play exploding snap?" Remus asked.

"Sure. Loser buys ten pieces of candy from Honeyduke's." he said.

"I'm up!" Remus said jumping up and down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Moony!" Sirius said.

"Sorry, you know me and chocolate." he said.

While they played Harry was winning and Remus wasn't happy about it. Sure enough he won.

"I win!" Harry said. Remus pouted.

Sirius and Harry burst out laughing. "Ahh, come on Moony, I'm sure Harry will share some. Won't you?" Sirius said.

"Sure, you can have a piece."

He cheered up after that. A few minutes later Sirius headed to Honeyduke's and grabbed some candy. When he got back Remus ran over to the chocolate and made him fall on the ground.

Harry burst out laughing. "I think you should marry Chocolate." he said.

He turned bright red after that. After a while they went to bed.

Chapter 4

Ron and Hermione were at Harry's sitting in the living room. While they did that they were talking about how their summer was going.

"I'm going to lose it if this war doesn't end soon."

"I bet! How did your parents stand this for eleven years?" Ron asked.

"No idea." A few minutes later he thought of something.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" Ron and Hermione said together.

"You guys wanna take after the Marauders a bit more this year?"

They smiled and nodded. So Harry got up and headed to the kitchen. "Sirius, Remus can you come here for a second?" Harry asked when he got to the kitchen.

"Sure thing." Remus said.

When they got to the living room they sat down on the other couch.

"So, what do ya need?" Sirius asked.

"We wanna take a bit more after you. Team name and nicknames." Hermione said.

The two Marauders looked at each other and smiled. "How can we help you?" Sirius asked.

"Nickname and team name." Harry said.

"We gave each other the nickname to match our animagus. So let's see what we have for you two." said Remus.

"Well Ron's a wolf and Hermione's a fox." Harry said.

"I have an idea of a name for me." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Howler. Wolfs howl and I got a howler second year."

Hermione and Harry started laughing. "I remember that. Your mum was _furious_ at you!" Harry said.

They looked at Sirius and Remus. "Sounds good to me, Padfoot?"

"Same here Moony."

"Harry, Hermione?" Ron said.

"I'm up. Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good to me." she said.

"Next is Hermione. You're a fox, so let's think of something." Ron said.

"Well, Fox's are pretty quick, she learns quickly and figures things out pretty quickly. So, Speedy?" Harry said.

"I like it." she said.

"Same here." Ron said.

Like last time they looked at the Marauders. "Sounds about right, Remus?"

"Makes sense with me to." he said back.

"OK, last is Harry." Hermione said.

While they thought for a few minutes Harry thought of something. "Moony like these two?"

"Sounds good, then during summer and vacation we can call him Moony Jr. Alright?" Hermione said.

Ron nodded and they looked at the other two.

"I think it'll work, Remus? You're the werewolf of our group so it's up to you."

He thought for a second and nodded. "Sounds good."

"Alright, next is the team name." Sirius said.

They thought for a second. "Golden Group? We're Gryffindor and I've heard some people call us the Golden trio." Harry said.

They looked at each other and thought. "Sounds good, Ron?" Hermione said.

"Alright with me." he answered. Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Alright, we have a nice new ground. Think we should add their nickname to the map. Make it messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present to Moony Jr., Howler and Speedy the Marauders map?" Sirius said looking at Remus.

"I kinda like it, you three?" They looked at each other and nodded.

"Might as well, now that Fred and George are gone, we're the only ones that know it." Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded. So Harry went and got the map. Then he handed it to them. While they made it Harry thought of two places to put on it.

"Remus, Sirius? I have two more places to put on it." They looked shocked.

"What? What did we miss? I thought we had everything!" Sirius said.

"Not until we came around." Ron said with a little smirk.

"Well, we're listening." Remus said excited.

"The Chamber of Secrets we found second year. That's in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Harry said while the others shivered for a second.

"Alright, where in it?" Sirius asked.

So he showed them where it was and they put it on. "Next?"

"Next is the Room of Requirements." Ron said.

So they showed them where that was. Like last time they added it to the map. "There we go, new places and new names." Remus said.

They looked at it and smiled. _Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present to Moony Jr., Howler and Speedy, the Marauders map._

They smiled and closed it. A few hours later Ron and Hermione headed home to Ron's.

Chapter 5

Before they knew it it was Harry's birthday. Hermione and the Weasleys came to celebrate. Molly made a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. Remus stared at it drooling a little. Sirius noticed and pushed him out of the kitchen. So they decided to have Harry open presents.

He had gotten his present from Remus already. Got some candy from Hermione, a few pieces of the twins new store, a tales of Beedle the Bard from Sirius, a sweater from Molly, new sneak a-scopes from Ron and a watch from Ginny.

After that they had cake and sang happy birthday to him. A few hours later they split up. After everyone left Harry was reading a story from his new book, tales of the three brothers. When he read about the wand, stone and cloak he remembered something. _"It's really rare."_

He finished the story and realized something. "The third brother handed down his own cloak to his son.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it returned to you. Use it well _._ " he muttered. "Sirius! Remus!" he called.

They ran over to him. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"The hollows exist. There's only one invisibility cloak, mine."

The other two had wide eyes and remembered the days they used it while they were at school. Then realized he was right.

"Bloody hell. James was related to the third brother." Sirius said.

"Do you think he knew?" Remus asked.

"I don't have a clue." Sirius said. When they snapped out of it they sat down.

"How'd you get it?" Sirius asked.

"I got it for Christmas from someone at school first year. I have a feeling it was Dumbledore." Harry said.

"You're right, he had asked your dad if he could look at it before he died. So he must have left in his office to give to you when you get to school." Remus said.

Harry nodded. "What kind of stuff did you do with it while you were at school?"

So they told Harry about what they did with it while they were at school.

Chapter 6

Sure enough it was August and Harry had just finished his homework. "There we go, all done!" he said.

After that he went downstairs and grabbed a snack. When he finished his snack he sat down and read another story from his new book. While he did that his scar started to hurt so he rubbed it for a second but only felt anger. No vision this time.

A few seconds later he heard an explosion, jumped and grabbed his wand. Then he ran to find where it came from. When he found it he saw Sirius and Remus on the ground coughing.

"What happened to you?" Harry said waving his wand.

"Sirius was trying to make wolfsbane for us but didn't measure it equally." Remus said.

"Jeez Sirius, how bad were you at potions?" he asked coughing himself.

"Not that bad actually, it's just wolfsbane that I had trouble with." he said with a shrug. Harry looked at Remus and he nodded.

"Maybe you should come to school with me and ask Professor, Slughorn was it?" They nodded. "To help you make it."

He and Remus started laughing while Sirius turned red. "I like your idea cub." Remus said laughing.

"Shut up Moony." he said turning even more red.

After it was cleaned up they went to grab some lunch. When they finished lunch Harry worked on some new spells with Sirius. Then they tried to duel each other for it. Sirius used every bit of his auror training he had. When they were done Harry had won.

"Wow, a well trained thirty six year old auror just lost to a sixteen year old." Remus said shaking his head.

"Hey! I still have it, he's just a son of James Potter and Lilly Evans. And everyone in London knows how good they are." he said.

"Suuure." Remus said chuckling. "Although, he _is_ quite strong. And everyone knows Defense Against the Dark Arts is his top." Harry turned bright red.

"I'm not _that_ good." The two Marauders stared at him. "What?"

"Harry, everyone one in London knows how good you are. How many people can duel Voldemort at fourteen and live?" Remus said.

"We got prior incantatom."

"How many third year olds can make a patronus?"

"You taught me. And it wasn't that easy."

"Name one fifteen year old that mastered occlumency and legilamency."

Dumbledore had taught him legilamency over the summer also. He couldn't name one.

"See? You really are powerful Harry." Sirius said. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright I guess you're right." They smiled.

Chapter 7

The next day Ron and Hermione came over for a bit. "So, what have you been up to?" Ron asked.

"Not much, went shopping for school supplies last week. And got some clothes that fit in the muggle world in the beginning of summer. Thank god I have money." Harry said.

"Yeah, I bet it feels good to have clothes that fit." Hermione said.

"You have no idea Speedy."

"This has been a pretty good summer. Don't you think?" Ron said.

"Yeah, Moony Jr.?" Ron said.

"A little busy with lessons with Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore but pretty good with you guys." he said.

"What else have you learned? Aside from spells, anything?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, legilamency and wandless magic. Not easy but pays off. Started out with my wand and now I can use it without my wand. Not that easy but still."

"Wow, that's some advanced magic Moony Jr. it must have been hard." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I won't use it that often though." he said.

"You really are powerful mate." Ron said.

"Oh for god sack, shut up Howler!" His eyes turned golden.

"Harry, your eyes are gold." Hermione said.

He calmed down and they turned green again. "Thanks Speedy." She smiled.

"Sirius tried to make wolfsbane a few weeks ago. Remus said he was pretty good at potions except for wolfsbane."

Ron and Hermione started laughing. "He tried to make wolfsbane?" she said.

"Yeah, the room exploded after that." Harry said laughing.

"I'm guessing he was trying to make it for you two?" Ron said.

He nodded. "It was worth a shot."

After a while they went and got some dinner.

"So what have you three been doing today?" Sirius said.

"Not much, playing some games, telling them what I've been up to all summer when they aren't here. Told them about the explosion from a few weeks ago."

Remus started laughing. Sirius turned bright red. And laughed harder. After dinner they split up and Harry went and got ready for bed. He said good night to Remus and Sirius and went to bed.

Two weeks had gone by and It was a week until a full moon. Harry and Remus looked pale as usual and were tired.

"I wonder what's gonna happen this year." Harry said.

"I don't know, hopefully it can go well." Remus said.

"Me too Remus. But knowing my luck and school, I don't think it will be." he said.

Sirius chuckled. "Ah don't worry kiddo, it might be fine."

"I guess." Sirius ruffled his head. "Do you ever get a haircut?"

"No, whenever I get a haircut my hair grows back the next day." he explained.

"What?" Remus asked.

"When I was little my hair will grow back the day I get a haircut. So aunt Petunia would cut it but it would still do it. Judging by the look on her face she knew it was accidental magic. It still does it though."

Sirius was curious about something now. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get Tonks."

Harry was confused while Remus nodded. When he left Harry looked at Remus. "What is he getting Tonks for?"

"Your grandmother on your dad's side of the family is a Black. So he wants to see if you're a metamorphmagus."

A few minutes later they heard something. "Ooff!"

"Jeez cuz, how did you become an auror?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But, I don't care."

"Hi Tonks." Harry said.

"Watcher Harry. So, Sirius said your hair grows back by itself right?" she said smiling.

"Yeah, Remus said Sirius thinks I'm an meta- metamorph-"

She laughed and smiled. "Metamorphmagus."

"Yeah, that."

"Well, let's see what we got. What happens, your hair grows right back?" He nodded.

"Alright, think of a color your hair should be."

"Well my first accidental magic was I turned my teachers hair blue."

Tonks started laughing. "OK, focus on the color blue and your hair."

So he shut his eyes tightly and thought of his hair being blue. A few seconds later it was blue.

"Wow, I guess I'm not the only metamorphmagus in the family anymore." she said.

"I guess not." Sirius said.

"Wait, my hair is blue?!"

"Yeah, to get it back to what it used to focus on black and your hair." He did the same thing and his hair turned back to black.

"Alright, you certainly are a metamorphmagus." she said. "So, we have some work to do! Work on it when you get the chance. Vacation, weekends and a bit of summer break sound good?"

He nodded. So they spent the day working on his hair.

Chapter 8

Sure enough it was the full moon. As usual Ron and Hermione were with Sirius in their animagus form. While they played around they would get scratched and bit a little. Mostly by Harry this month.

When they were done they checked on their friends.

"You ok Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I guess Harry was pretty bad today huh?" he said.

"Yeah, maybe because they start school next week and is nervous it would be a repeat of our sixth year?" Sirius said.

"Maybe. He _did_ hear our sixth year history." Remus answered. They looked at each other and nodded. Then they went to Harry.

"You ok cub?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, just hurt worse than usual."

"We have an idea of why." Sirius said.

"When we get back inside we'll tell you." Sirius said.

So they went upstairs and fixed everyone up. When his friends left they sat down and waited.

"You remember the accident we had sixth year?" Remus asked. He nodded.

"Are you scared the same thing will happen to you?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I was nervous about it last year."

"That's it then, you're scared you'll hurt someone that's not an animagus."

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine. You're not going to hurt anyone." He nodded and then went and took a nap.

Sure enough it was the last day of summer break. "You ready for a new year of school?" Sirius asked smiling.

"I hope it will be. I also hope all the work I did this summer is worth it." he said.

"You'll do fine. And after all the work you've done you can do it. You're doing great, and I have a feeling this war isn't going to be that long." Sirius said.

"He's right Harry, you're gonna be fine." Remus said smiling.

He nodded and smiled. "You're right. I beat him at eleven, his memory at twelve, dueled him and escaped at fourteen and stopped seeing his vision at fifteen, I can do it. I have my friends and family to help me."

Sirius and Remus smiled. Sure enough it was bedtime and Harry was laying in bed.

'They're right, it's gonna be fine. This war is gonna be quicker than the first one. I know it.' He shut his eyes and was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

12/7/18-12/24/18

Harry was looking at a letter he got from a few DA members. It was the middle of July and he got his OWL grades earlier this morning but hasn't seen them yet.

"OK, let's see what we got." he said opening the envelope.

 **Transfiguration** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **Potions** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **History of Magic** \- Dreadful

 **Charms** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **DADA** \- Outstanding

 **Divination** \- Poor

 **Care of Magical Creatures** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **Herbology** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **Astronomy** \- Acceptable.

"Not bad in my opinion." he said shrugging. He then heard a knock on his door. He looked up and smiled.

"What's up? Did you need something?" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering if I could see your OWLS." said Sirius with Remus nodding.

"Go nuts." he said.

While they looked at his grades they weren't surprised at what he got at DADA.

"That's actually not bad. My best was always history. And I hate it!" he said.

"Who doesn't? I swear Dumbledore needs to get a new Professor." Harry said shaking his head.

"You can say that again." Remus said.

"Hey, maybe you should take care of it Sirius. And Remus get back to DADA. You're my favorite Professor with that." he said.

"Honestly, I was pretty close to saying that." Sirius said. "Binns falls asleep the entire class!"

"Same here." Harry said nodding.

"I wonder who's going to be Defense this year?" Remus said.

Harry shrugged. "I'll tell you this, I'm tempted to get my team back this year."

"So do it, ask Dumbledore if you can get your team back." Remus said. He sighed.

"I've been getting a lot of owls from them asking me to do this year."

"Why don't you get some of your team mates. When they come here we can decide what to do. Sound good?" Sirius said.

He nodded. "Alright. Let's get Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna."

They were under the Fidelius charm now so he tried not to owl that much. They had Dumbledore as their secret keeper.

"Now let's hope Hermione's with Ron."

So he headed over to the flew networks and waited for an answer hopefully.

"Harry?" Ron said.

"Hi, is Hermione with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I wanna talk to you, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna about something." "Are you saying our team might be back this year?" he asked excited.

"Maybe. I talked to Sirius about it and told me to talk about it with you guys." he answered.

"Alright see you in a few minutes."

"OK." Then he did the same thing with Luna and Neville.

A few minutes later they were sitting in the living room with a snack.

"OK guys, you all want our team back this year right?"

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Remus got me some books for an early birthday present."

Since Voldemort was back Dumbledore had said it would be safer for Harry if he took the trace off him. So he went to the Minister and after what happened a few months ago he agreed with him.

Remus and Sirius had been training him a bit over the summer. Dumbledore has been coming over to help also. Except full moons, that's when he takes a break. It's a full moon in a week so he was going easy with it. Sirius was an auror before he was in Azkaban so that helped a lot.

"OK, so Dumbledore talked the minister into taking off my trace because a war is coming." Everyone nodded.

"Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore have been training me a bit all summer to." he said. "And Sirius was an auror before what happened. So he's been teaching me what he can. I got my aperation license last week to."

Everyone was surprised Harry had his license.

"So, do you want me to try and get you like the three of them are doing me at school? We can tell Dumbledore about it. He found out last year, so he probably will let us keep doing it."

Everyone agreed with his idea. A few minutes later they heard something coming from the fireplace. It was Dumbledore coming to check on them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"They had been trying to talk Harry into getting their group back this year." Remus said.

"Ahh, I see. So, are we coming back?" he asked smiling.

"If it's alright with you." Harry said.

"Well, it's fine with me. Still going to the Room of Requirements I'm guessing?"

Harry nodded.

"Yup, that's the idea. You still have your coins?"

"I do." Ron said.

"Same here." Hermione said.

"All set here." said Ginny.

"I keep it with me." Luna said smiling.

"I got it in my nightstand." Neville said.

"Alright, looks like we're good to go."

"What are they?" Sirius asked.

"It was Hermione's idea. She made coins that would vibrate and tell them the next meeting. She came up with it from the Dark Mark actually." Harry said while she turned bright red.

"That's a really good idea." Remus said. Sirius nodded.

"Who's teaching DADA this year?" Neville asked.

"Professor Snape. The old potions master, Professor Slughorn-"

"SLUGHORN IS BACK?!" Sirius and Remus asked loudly.

Harry winced for a second from the noise. Then they grind sheepishly saying sorry.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes he's back. If I remember correctly, you're mother Lily was his favorite student. Am I right?"

"Ohhh yeah. He loved her." Sirius and Remus laughed a little.

"I think Snape was his second favorite."

"Alright, let's split up. You can't tell anyone where we are. Got it?" he said glaring at everyone. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore shivered for a second.

"What?"

"Evans' glare." Sirius said. "She glared at us a lot while we were at school and Dumbledore when we were done."

A few minutes later everyone was heading home and excited to see what Harry's teaching this year. He had them owl the other members for him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week and Ron and Hermione were in the basement at home waiting for Harry and Remus to switch places. Sure enough they were starting to transform so Sirius, Ron and Hermione were in their animagus form.

They played around with them for a bit and Harry and Remus were running around. Sirius, Ron and Hermione tried to keep them busy.

Finally they were done. Sirius went over to check on Remus while Ron and Hermione went over to Harry. He was lying on his back tired.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked while he helped him sit up.

He nodded. "Yeah, just tired as usual." he said while he and Remus stood up.

Sirius and Remus went over to Harry to see how he's doing. "I'm fine. I've felt worse, trust me." They all nodded and headed upstairs.

Harry went up for a nap after Sirius cleaned him up a bit. A week later Harry was just sitting there reading a DADA book while Sirius and Remus played chess. He sighed and the other two looked at him.

"What's wrong pup?" Sirius asked.

"Just bored. How did we stand being under the Fidelius charm when I was a baby?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue." Sirius said.

"Wanna play exploding snap?" Remus asked.

"Sure. Loser buys ten pieces of candy from Honeyduke's." he said.

"I'm up!" Remus said jumping up and down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Moony!" Sirius said.

"Sorry, you know me and chocolate." he said.

While they played Harry was winning and Remus wasn't happy about it. Sure enough he won.

"I win!" Harry said. Remus pouted.

Sirius and Harry burst out laughing. "Ahh, come on Moony, I'm sure Harry will share some. Won't you?" Sirius said.

"Sure, you can have a piece."

He cheered up after that. A few minutes later Sirius headed to Honeyduke's and grabbed some candy. When he got back Remus ran over to the chocolate and made him fall on the ground.

Harry burst out laughing. "I think you should marry Chocolate." he said.

He turned bright red after that. After a while they went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron and Hermione were at Harry's sitting in the living room. While they did that they were talking about how their summer was going.

"I'm going to lose it if this war doesn't end soon."

"I bet! How did your parents stand this for eleven years?" Ron asked.

"No idea." A few minutes later he thought of something.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" Ron and Hermione said together.

"You guys wanna take after the Marauders a bit more this year?"

They smiled and nodded. So Harry got up and headed to the kitchen. "Sirius, Remus can you come here for a second?" Harry asked when he got to the kitchen.

"Sure thing." Remus said.

When they got to the living room they sat down on the other couch.

"So, what do ya need?" Sirius asked.

"We wanna take a bit more after you. Team name and nicknames." Hermione said.

The two Marauders looked at each other and smiled. "How can we help you?" Sirius asked.

"Nickname and team name." Harry said.

"We gave each other the nickname to match our animagus. So let's see what we have for you two." said Remus.

"Well Ron's a wolf and Hermione's a fox." Harry said.

"I have an idea of a name for me." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Howler. Wolfs howl and I got a howler second year."

Hermione and Harry started laughing. "I remember that. Your mum was _furious_ at you!" Harry said.

They looked at Sirius and Remus. "Sounds good to me, Padfoot?"

"Same here Moony."

"Harry, Hermione?" Ron said.

"I'm up. Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good to me." she said.

"Next is Hermione. You're a fox, so let's think of something." Ron said.

"Well, Fox's are pretty quick, she learns quickly and figures things out pretty quickly. So, Speedy?" Harry said.

"I like it." she said.

"Same here." Ron said.

Like last time they looked at the Marauders. "Sounds about right, Remus?"

"Makes sense with me to." he said back.

"OK, last is Harry." Hermione said.

While they thought for a few minutes Harry thought of something. "Moony like these two?"

"Sounds good, then during summer and vacation we can call him Moony Jr. Alright?" Hermione said.

Ron nodded and they looked at the other two.

"I think it'll work, Remus? You're the werewolf of our group so it's up to you."

He thought for a second and nodded. "Sounds good."

"Alright, next is the team name." Sirius said.

They thought for a second. "Golden Group? We're Gryffindor and I've heard some people call us the Golden trio." Harry said.

They looked at each other and thought. "Sounds good, Ron?" Hermione said.

"Alright with me." he answered. Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Alright, we have a nice new ground. Think we should add their nickname to the map. Make it messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present to Moony Jr., Howler and Speedy the Marauders map?" Sirius said looking at Remus.

"I kinda like it, you three?" They looked at each other and nodded.

"Might as well, now that Fred and George are gone, we're the only ones that know it." Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded. So Harry went and got the map. Then he handed it to them. While they made it Harry thought of two places to put on it.

"Remus, Sirius? I have two more places to put on it." They looked shocked.

"What? What did we miss? I thought we had everything!" Sirius said.

"Not until we came around." Ron said with a little smirk.

"Well, we're listening." Remus said excited.

"The Chamber of Secrets we found second year. That's in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Harry said while the others shivered for a second.

"Alright, where in it?" Sirius asked.

So he showed them where it was and they put it on. "Next?"

"Next is the Room of Requirements." Ron said.

So they showed them where that was. Like last time they added it to the map. "There we go, new places and new names." Remus said.

They looked at it and smiled. _Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present to Moony Jr., Howler and Speedy, the Marauders map._

They smiled and closed it. A few hours later Ron and Hermione headed home to Ron's.


	5. Chapter 5

Before they knew it it was Harry's birthday. Hermione and the Weasleys came to celebrate. Molly made a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. Remus stared at it drooling a little. Sirius noticed and pushed him out of the kitchen. So they decided to have Harry open presents.

He had gotten his present from Remus already. Got some candy from Hermione, a few pieces of the twins new store, a tales of Beedle the Bard from Sirius, a sweater from Molly, new sneak a-scopes from Ron and a watch from Ginny.

After that they had cake and sang happy birthday to him. A few hours later they split up. After everyone left Harry was reading a story from his new book, tales of the three brothers. When he read about the wand, stone and cloak he remembered something. _"It's really rare."_

He finished the story and realized something. "The third brother handed down his own cloak to his son.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it returned to you. Use it well _._ " he muttered. "Sirius! Remus!" he called.

They ran over to him. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"The hollows exist. There's only one invisibility cloak, mine."

The other two had wide eyes and remembered the days they used it while they were at school. Then realized he was right.

"Bloody hell. James was related to the third brother." Sirius said.

"Do you think he knew?" Remus asked.

"I don't have a clue." Sirius said. When they snapped out of it they sat down.

"How'd you get it?" Sirius asked.

"I got it for Christmas from someone at school first year. I have a feeling it was Dumbledore." Harry said.

"You're right, he had asked your dad if he could look at it before he died. So he must have left in his office to give to you when you get to school." Remus said.

Harry nodded. "What kind of stuff did you do with it while you were at school?"

So they told Harry about what they did with it while they were at school.

Sure enough it was August and Harry had just finished his homework. "There we go, all done!" he said.

After that he went downstairs and grabbed a snack. When he finished his snack he sat down and read another story from his new book. While he did that his scar started to hurt so he rubbed it for a second but only felt anger. No vision this time.

A few seconds later he heard an explosion, jumped and grabbed his wand. Then he ran to find where it came from. When he found it he saw Sirius and Remus on the ground coughing.

"What happened to you?" Harry said waving his wand.

"Sirius was trying to make wolfsbane for us but didn't measure it equally." Remus said.

"Jeez Sirius, how bad were you at potions?" he asked coughing himself.

"Not that bad actually, it's just wolfsbane that I had trouble with." he said with a shrug. Harry looked at Remus and he nodded.

"Maybe you should come to school with me and ask Professor, Slughorn was it?" They nodded. "To help you make it."

He and Remus started laughing while Sirius turned red. "I like your idea cub." Remus said laughing.

"Shut up Moony." he said turning even more red.

After it was cleaned up they went to grab some lunch. When they finished lunch Harry worked on some new spells with Sirius. Then they tried to duel each other for it. Sirius used every bit of his auror training he had. When they were done Harry had won.

"Wow, a well trained thirty six year old auror just lost to a sixteen year old." Remus said shaking his head.

"Hey! I still have it, he's just a son of James Potter and Lilly Evans. And everyone in London knows how good they are." he said.

"Suuure." Remus said chuckling. "Although, he _is_ quite strong. And everyone knows Defense Against the Dark Arts is his top." Harry turned bright red.

"I'm not _that_ good." The two Marauders stared at him. "What?"

"Harry, everyone one in London knows how good you are. How many people can duel Voldemort at fourteen and live?" Remus said.

"We got prior incantatom."

"How many third year olds can make a patronus?"

"You taught me. And it wasn't that easy."

"Name one fifteen year old that mastered occlumency and legilamency."

Dumbledore had taught him legilamency over the summer also. He couldn't name one.

"See? You really are powerful Harry." Sirius said. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright I guess you're right." They smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Ron and Hermione came over for a bit. "So, what have you been up to?" Ron asked.

"Not much, went shopping for school supplies last week. And got some clothes that fit in the muggle world in the beginning of summer. Thank god I have money." Harry said.

"Yeah, I bet it feels good to have clothes that fit." Hermione said.

"You have no idea Speedy."

"This has been a pretty good summer. Don't you think?" Ron said.

"Yeah, Moony Jr.?" Ron said.

"A little busy with lessons with Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore but pretty good with you guys." he said.

"What else have you learned? Aside from spells, anything?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, legilamency and wandless magic. Not easy but pays off. Started out with my wand and now I can use it without my wand. Not that easy but still."

"Wow, that's some advanced magic Moony Jr. it must have been hard." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I won't use it that often though." he said.

"You really are powerful mate." Ron said.

"Oh for god sack, shut up Howler!" His eyes turned golden.

"Harry, your eyes are gold." Hermione said.

He calmed down and they turned green again. "Thanks Speedy." She smiled.

"Sirius tried to make wolfsbane a few weeks ago. Remus said he was pretty good at potions except for wolfsbane."

Ron and Hermione started laughing. "He tried to make wolfsbane?" she said.

"Yeah, the room exploded after that." Harry said laughing.

"I'm guessing he was trying to make it for you two?" Ron said.

He nodded. "It was worth a shot."

After a while they went and got some dinner.

"So what have you three been doing today?" Sirius said.

"Not much, playing some games, telling them what I've been up to all summer when they aren't here. Told them about the explosion from a few weeks ago."

Remus started laughing. Sirius turned bright red. And laughed harder. After dinner they split up and Harry went and got ready for bed. He said good night to Remus and Sirius and went to bed.

Two weeks had gone by and It was a week until a full moon. Harry and Remus looked pale as usual and were tired.

"I wonder what's gonna happen this year." Harry said.

"I don't know, hopefully it can go well." Remus said.

"Me too Remus. But knowing my luck and school, I don't think it will be." he said.

Sirius chuckled. "Ah don't worry kiddo, it might be fine."

"I guess." Sirius ruffled his head. "Do you ever get a haircut?"

"No, whenever I get a haircut my hair grows back the next day." he explained.

"What?" Remus asked.

"When I was little my hair will grow back the day I get a haircut. So aunt Petunia would cut it but it would still do it. Judging by the look on her face she knew it was accidental magic. It still does it though."

Sirius was curious about something now. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get Tonks."

Harry was confused while Remus nodded. When he left Harry looked at Remus. "What is he getting Tonks for?"

"Your grandmother on your dad's side of the family is a Black. So he wants to see if you're a metamorphmagus."

A few minutes later they heard something. "Ooff!"

"Jeez cuz, how did you become an auror?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But, I don't care."

"Hi Tonks." Harry said.

"Watcher Harry. So, Sirius said your hair grows back by itself right?" she said smiling.

"Yeah, Remus said Sirius thinks I'm an meta- metamorph-"

She laughed and smiled. "Metamorphmagus."

"Yeah, that."

"Well, let's see what we got. What happens, your hair grows right back?" He nodded.

"Alright, think of a color your hair should be."

"Well my first accidental magic was I turned my teachers hair blue."

Tonks started laughing. "OK, focus on the color blue and your hair."

So he shut his eyes tightly and thought of his hair being blue. A few seconds later it was blue.

"Wow, I guess I'm not the only metamorphmagus in the family anymore." she said.

"I guess not." Sirius said.

"Wait, my hair is blue?!"

"Yeah, to get it back to what it used to focus on black and your hair." He did the same thing and his hair turned back to black.

"Alright, you certainly are a metamorphmagus." she said. "So, we have some work to do! Work on it when you get the chance. Vacation, weekends and a bit of summer break sound good?"

He nodded. So they spent the day working on his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough it was the full moon. As usual Ron and Hermione were with Sirius in their animagus form. While they played around they would get scratched and bit a little. Mostly by Harry this month.

When they were done they checked on their friends.

"You ok Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I guess Harry was pretty bad today huh?" he said.

"Yeah, maybe because they start school next week and is nervous it would be a repeat of our sixth year?" Sirius said.

"Maybe. He _did_ hear our sixth year history." Remus answered. They looked at each other and nodded. Then they went to Harry.

"You ok cub?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, just hurt worse than usual."

"We have an idea of why." Sirius said.

"When we get back inside we'll tell you." Sirius said.

So they went upstairs and fixed everyone up. When his friends left they sat down and waited.

"You remember the accident we had sixth year?" Remus asked. He nodded.

"Are you scared the same thing will happen to you?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I was nervous about it last year."

"That's it then, you're scared you'll hurt someone that's not an animagus."

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine. You're not going to hurt anyone." He nodded and then went and took a nap.

Sure enough it was the last day of summer break. "You ready for a new year of school?" Sirius asked smiling.

"I hope it will be. I also hope all the work I did this summer is worth it." he said.

"You'll do fine. And after all the work you've done you can do it. You're doing great, and I have a feeling this war isn't going to be that long." Sirius said.

"He's right Harry, you're gonna be fine." Remus said smiling.

He nodded and smiled. "You're right. I beat him at eleven, his memory at twelve, dueled him and escaped at fourteen and stopped seeing his vision at fifteen, I can do it. I have my friends and family to help me."

Sirius and Remus smiled. Sure enough it was bedtime and Harry was laying in bed.

 _'They're right, it's gonna be fine. This war is gonna be quicker than the first one. I know it.'_

He shut his eyes and was fast asleep.


End file.
